Hogwarts is REAL?
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: Normal girl from a normal tiny town gets sucked into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry and decides to change it to the way she thinks will be best. Warnings and Author's note inside
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey Everyone. I know it's been a while since I posted anything. I have had this sitting in my computer for a while. It's complete so if people like it then I'll post more chapters periodically. Let me know what you think. Constructive only. If it's flaming I am only going to roast some marshmellows and use them to make s'mores.**

**Warnings: Slash, Femslash, straight pairings, Voyeurism, threesomes, OOCness, OC's, swearing, and other stuff I probably am forgetting. DON'T LIKE any of this stuff DON'T READ **

**Parings: There are to many pairings to do them all so you will just have to read to see who else there is besides HP/DM**

* * *

Day 01: Saturday, December 6, 2008… or not

_Here I am… in the rinky-dink town of Poultney, Vermont… waiting for my idiot of a manager to open the doors and start another typical day at this horrible little convenient store, with its atrocious outfits. Like anyone's going to go shopping today. It's the beginning of freaking December… the sixth… my 23 birthday to be absolutely precise… and there is a blizzard, which would make the North Pole look like a sunny day in June, blowing outside. _

_I've got a cold to end all colds and I can't stop sneezing. On top of that, I'm a female. Now that should explain it for you, but for those who haven't a clue… it's that time of the month. I'm fat… most would say I'm just 'bloated', though that doesn't explain why none of my clothes would fit this morning… on top of that I am having killer cramps. _

_I'd love to murder my manager… who happens to be a male and says… 'You're fine, just take something and get over it'. Augh… men are such jerks! All I want to do is go home, take an entire bottle of Midol, grab some cocoa, and curl up with the latest Harry Potter book... so that I can read it a third time, and…_

_Oh. Gods. I. Am. Going. To. Sneeze. Again._

Severus Snape had just finished explaining how to make the potion his sixth years were attempting to brew, when there was a loud POP. A girl with short black hair, her bangs being much longer than the rest of her hair and pushed to one side, making it so only one of her big blue eyes were visible, black finger nails, and lots of silver jewelry, including an eyebrow, nose and lip ring, appeared in his class room. She was dressed in an outfit that was weird even in Muggle terms. The shirt was orange with red stripes, her jeans were black with yellow poke-a-dots and she was wearing a forest green apron with what looked like little lime green flowers over the outfit. On her head… well… it looked like a teal paper boat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked as the girl surveyed her surroundings.

"I'm… My name's…" she started as she turned to his voice. "OH MY FUCKING GOD, Severus?!" She said as her eyes popped open in shock and then she grinned from ear to ear. Severus watched as she looked around the room, her smile fading. "Harry… Hermione… Ron… Draco…? What's going on? Where am I? How did I get here? Where are the video cameras?"

Severus immediately shot his own questions at her instead of answering any of hers, "How did you get here? How do you know us? Who are you? Why exactly are… Viiideeoo? …cameras?"

"Is Hogwarts…REAL?" She asked before promptly collapsing on the dungeon floor.

_Ha, that was an interesting dream. It was also the oddest dream I've had in ages. First, I was at work… Ugh, that horrible place should burn in hell… and__** then**__ I was at Hogwarts… __**the **__Hogwarts. I must have been reading Harry Potter before I fell asleep. Again. I really should stop doing that. Man, do I have a bloody headache. I better get up and take something before it gets… _

_Oh FUCK me… _

_I'm just going to close my eyes and open them again and I'll wake up back in my room… okaaayyyy, that didn't work… Is this really the infirmary? What's going on? You can't tell me this is real. This… this can't be real. Sev, Harry, Draco… they are people in a book…. Fictional people in a FICTIONAL book! ... _

_Okay, okay. Be reasonable. I know this isn't real and I must be dreaming… What… what was that? Is someone talking to me? ... Oh, Hello Madam Pomfrey… yes you would pass out to if you suddenly appeared in __**the**__ greasy git's potions classroom… especially when it's NOT SUPPOSE TO BE REAL! … No, I'm not going to sit down. I'm freaking out here. Oh my god, or maybe it's Merlin, this can't be happening. I'm here… at Hogwarts. I have officially lost it. … _

_Okay, I need to sit… Yea, yea I'm glad you're happy I finally stopped pacing… What am I going to do? ... Oh great, here comes Albus… _

_DAMN they really __**do**__ twinkle._

"Are you alright, Miss…" Albus started to ask the tiny girl cautiously. Poppy had said the girl seemed hysterical and he didn't want to frighten her anymore then she already was.

"StarRaven. The name is Nikkole StarRaven. Well actually my birth name is much longer than that, but it's not really necessary." She answered him with her head still resting in her hands.

"Nikkole StarRaven you say? Could you please tell me your entire name? It may explain why you are here."

"Ah, okay whatever floats you're boat Professor. My full name is Nikkole RosePuff ZarRina GryDora StarRaven, Hench, the reason that I use only my first and last names."

"Interesting," Albus observed.

"Interesting? Yeah, it's interesting that my mother wasn't on something when she named me that… or so she says. I mean isn't that the most messed up name you've ever heard?"

"It's actually quite meaningful," Albus reasoned calmly to the stressed girl.

"Meaningful? How is it meaningful? Oh, don't even bother answering that. What I really want to know is… where **am** I… _really_?" she made sure to emphasize the word really. "I mean, I can't _really_ be at Hogwarts… can I?" the last two words were spoken in a soft voice as she looked around the infirmary.

"Yes, Miss StarRaven, You are currently in the infirmary at Hogwarts School for…." Albus started.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry," Nikkole finished for him. "You can't really believe that I would believe that right? I mean come on. It's a book… a fictional book. Harry Potter is not real. He's…"

"I can assure you that I am quite real," the afore mentioned boy interrupted her. He came in just as she started ranting to the Headmaster. "Madam Pomfrey I need a headache potion if you aren't too busy." Harry continued speaking to Poppy, ignoring the girl's open mouth. He really was getting sick of all the publicity and fans although he'd never heard one of them tell him he wasn't real.

"Is everything alright, Harry? It's not Voldemort is it?" Albus asked. Concerned for the raven-haired boy's well being, he turned away from the flabbergasted girl for the moment.

"Oh, no it's just a normal headache today, sir." He answered with a wave of his hand. "I think Hermione has had me studying too much over the past week. That's all."

_Oh shit… Harry Potter just walked in and asked Poppy if he could get a potion. I really have lost it. I mean he looks just like Daniel Radcliffe… but there is something… not quite right… or too right. It's like he's Dan, but not really. Even Albus and Poppy look like the people who play them, though Albus looks like Richard Harris not the other guy they have playing Dumbledore now… They seem… well more real… That's crazy. That doesn't even make any sense. I really am going bonkers… Or maybe I'm just really sick and I'm at the hospital pumped up with all kinds of drugs that are making me dream this… yeeeah that could be why I'm not waking up. _

_I think I'm just going to lie down for a while. Maybe if I fall asleep here, I'll finally wake up in reality. Yep, that's it, that's what I'll do. I'll just close my eyes and take a nap. It feels like I haven't slept in weeks anyway. I am so exhausted, I'll go to sleep and then when I wake up everything will be back to normal._

When Albus finally turned back the girl, she was sound asleep in the hospital bed. He had wanted to get some more information from her, but it would have to wait for now. The older man followed Harry out of the wing after making sure he would be contacted the moment that the young lady awakened. He wasn't sure where this girl had come from; however, he was sure that she was here for a reason.

He had spoken to Severus before coming so see her. The Potions Master had been very sure that she had apparated into his classroom. That was impossible though. No one alive could apparate with in the Hogwarts grounds. Not even he, Harry or Voldemort, three of the most powerful wizards in the Wizarding community, could apparate past the schools defenses. But it would seem that this girl could.

Albus did not like it when he didn't know what was going on. It was time to consult some portraits and get some answers… hopefully.

_Mmm, comfy and warm and safe in my own bed just the way I like to be… I'm going to take a nice hot… It. Wasn't. A. Dream!? I __**really**__ am at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is __**real**__. Wait. A. Second…. _

_Why am I being guarded by Aurors… these aren't just any Aurors these are Order members… Kingsley and… Ohmygodohmygodohmygod is that… That is TONKS. I can not believe that Nympadora Tonks is standing next to my bed… Uh, Oh I … Oh okay I won't get up. I can wait. Please don't point those at me… I'm not going to do anything. I promise. Wait no, why can't Kingsley get Albus… why does it have to be Tonks. Can't she stay and he go away… You're kinda scary…_

…

_Ah, Albus must have been on his way down cuz you weren't gone long. Thank god I wasn't left alone with this guy for to long._

"Hello, Kingsley," Albus greeted the man. "When did Miss StarRaven awaken?"

"I woke up a minute ago and tried to get up to take a pee but **these** **two** decided that they were going to shove their wands up my nose, or at least he was trying to." Albus turned his laugh in to a cough as the girl pointed at Kingsley.

"Well why don't you get up and do that now while I talk to 'these two'."

"Okay." Nikkole said as she bounded off the bed and towards the bathroom.

"Has she said anything since she woke?"

"No, that's the first time she's spoken." Kingsley explained. "I'm sorry about aiming my wand at her, Albus. It just seemed like she was about to jump Tonks."

"No, that's perfectly reasonable. No hard feelings. Though you might want to explain that to her. Miss StarRaven seems as though she was scared of you."

"Scared of me? Why would she…."

"Because you're big, powerful and _creepy_ in that outfit," Nikkole answered his question as she came into the room and climbed back on the bed. "And you are right I probably would have jumped Tonks. She's my favorite character."

"Huh?" was Tonks' only response.

"Character?" Kingsley turned to Albus with a questioning look. Nikkole snickered, knowing Albus must not have told them much about her yet.

"Ah, yes what I know so far is that this young lady thinks we are all out of a book. And her name seems to point towards the four founders."

"Um… what do you mean my name points to the four founders? You mean Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar?"

"Yes that is who I mean. I'm not sure, but I think your name may have been taken from the founders names."

"Ooookaaaaay? How?"

"Well RosePuff could be Helga Hufflepuff, ZarRina would be Salazar Slytherin, GryDora would be Godric Gryffindor, and finally that would make StarRaven, Rowena Ravenclaw."

_Well, that's odd. I mean how can I be named after them? The books weren't even published before I was born. And as far as I know my last name has been part of our family for ages. Besides, no matter what my mother was on when she named me she wouldn't have changed our last name just because of this, especially when she knew nothing about them. I think I was like thirteen when they started. _

_I think Dumbledore has finally lost it… or I have cuz let's face it we all know I've lost it… I can see how you would think RosePuff is close to Hufflepuff… and StarRaven is similar to Ravenclaw… you could take the last three letters from both the first and last names of Salazar and add an A… you could also take the first three letters and last three letters of Godric's last name and add an A to that too but that's a stretch. I mean come on that explanation is a stretch even for __**him**__. _

"That's a bit of a stretch even for you Albus.' Nikkole commented.

"Yes, well stretch or not. It seems that you were named after the founders. Maybe your mother liked the books?"

"They weren't even published until I was like thirteen, besides why would my mother want to name me after four characters in a book who aren't even the main characters? On top of that my last name has been the same in our family for as far back as we could find when I did a family tree for a school project."

"Ah well that I can't explain. And I also don't know why you seem to think we are all characters in a book or what these books are about."

"I can explain."

"Please do, my dear."

"Well, where do I start? I know of you and everyone as characters in a series of seven books called Harry Potter. Um, Professor what year is Harry in?"

"This is the beginning of sixth year."

"Okay, the first book is about Harry coming to Hogwarts, and it set around the Sorcerer's Stone that Nicholas Flamel created." Here Nikkole noticed that the three Order members exchanged looks. "The second book is about the Chamber of Secrets. Harry's third year is when he finds Sirius and sets him and Buckbeak free with the time turner. Fourth year is the Triwizard tournament. And finally last year would have been when Voldemort finally was declared back after a go around at the Department of Mysteries where Sirius was pulled into the veil, George and Fred turned the school into a swamp and Umbridge was… how should I say this… _escorted_ away by the centaurs after she tried to take over the school. I think that sums up the important parts up until now."

"Yes, I would say you did Miss StarRaven. That is a basic over view of what the last 5 years have been like with details not many people know about."

"Really… everything is happened like that? Oh my. I wonder what is going on."

"I'm not sure at this moment what's happening but you will be one of the first ones to know. You said there are seven books?"

"Yes, one for ever year Harry is at Hogwarts."

"Is there something that might be going on at this moment that not many would know about?"

"Um, yes but…. I'm not sure I should say with Tonks and Kingsley here."

"You two can go into the hall for a moment," Albus prompted.

"But Albus…" Tonks protested.

"Don't worry I won't do anything to harm him," Nikkole did a double take and then asked Tonks. "How come your hairs not brown?"

"Huh? Why would my hair be brown?"

"Okay maybe the tiny details aren't the same. I'll definitely have to find out," Nikkole mumbled to herself before shaking her head and continuing. "_Anyway_, I am more then willing to say this in front of someone that might already know about it like Professor Severus Snape."

"I trust him about as much as I trust you," Tonks snapped.

"Oh that's right the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher hasn't redeemed himself with everyone yet." Nikkole said a little sarcastically.

"Defense teacher? No he's the Potions Master." Albus told the girl.

"He didn't take the job this year when you offered it to him?"

"No, he said it would be better if I brought back Remus Lupin."

"Interesting. Does the fact that I know that you offered him the job count as knowing something no one else does?"

"No, the papers got a hold of it even though I tried to keep it a secret," Albus stated.

"Probably Rita Skeeter's fault," there was pause and Nikkole continued. "Would you all trust Professor Lupin here with us? Even if everyone else has changed I know Remy would still be a good guy and I can trust him. He ends up finding out about this anyway so it shouldn't matter if he learns it now or later."

They agreed that they could trust Lupin, so she asked if they could go bring him up there. Albus sent Tonks to get the werewolf. When they returned he sent the others out and prompted Nikkole to continue.

"Alright Miss StarRaven."

"Okay I'm not sure if you have already because I know you could cover up your hand with charms or if you are just planning it, but you probably at least know about a ring that Voldemort used as a horcux." Nikkole started explaining awkwardly.

Albus just stood and stared at the girl. No one, not even Severus, knew about the ring. Of course, Severus knew about the Horcuxes, but he had not had a chance to tell the spy about the ring yet.

"No I have not gone to get it yet. I believe what you say though. No one, but myself and Severus, know about the Horcuxes. The next question is… how did you get here?"

"Well, I was at work and sneezed because I had a cold… which Pomfrey must have cured because I'm not sick anymore… anyway, the next thing I know I'm in the potions classroom."

"Professor Snape says that you apparated in."

"You can't apparate into the Hogwarts grounds," Nikkole stated much in the way Hermione would. "Please don't tell me you haven't read _Hogwarts, A History_. I haven't and I STILL know you CANNOT apparate in or out of Hogwarts."

"No, you aren't supposed to be able to, but apparently you did," Albus ignored the girls other comments for the moment.

"That's interesting because as far as I know the only magic I posses is a few card tricks."

"You have never been formally taught?" Albus inquired a little confused at the girl's words.

"No," Nikkole giggled. "What I'm trying to say is I don't have magic. Hell, in my world magic doesn't even exist."

"Truly?" The formally silent werewolf asked.

"Ah, yes."

"Well then you must have gotten some power when you arrived here because I can sense the magic."

"Really?!"

_Wow… I have magic? That is like… so cool. I wonder if I could use it. _

_This is so weird. I mean Sev isn't suppose to be Potions master this year Slughorn is and Remus isn't suppose to be back at Hogwarts. So some things are different but apparently the big things are the same… like the Horcuxes. _

_I wonder if Draco is still planning to kill Dumbledore because of Voldemort? Maybe if he is I can stop him… he's not bad… he's just worried about Lucius and Narcissa. Oh no, if Draco really is trying to kill Dumbledore then Sev must have made the Wizard promise, which means that he will have to kill him… wait didn't Dumbledore get the ring over summer vacation and tell him he would need Sev to kill him when the time came. Was that before or after Sev made the promise? That part always confused me a little. I have to ask Dumbledore about it… _

_The first thing I need to know is if Draco is trying to kill Albus or not. In the books Albus knew about it but just ignored it because he knew he would die anyway… so that means that this Albus should know if Draco is trying to or not… I have to ask… but what will Remus think? Should I ask with him here? … Well I trust Remy so I'll ask._

Albus watched as the girl seemed to be having an internal battle. Suddenly she looked up as if she had come to a conclusion.

"Is there something the matter my dear?"

"Ah, in the book Draco attempts to… um… well…"

"It's alright my dear you may ask anything to see how our world compares to your books."

"Well Draco is trying to kill you, and you ignore it because you know you will die one way or another because of something that happens when you find the ring. However, you haven't dealt with the ring yet so what I'm wondering is… is Draco tying to kill you here too?" Albus looked between the two people in the room.

"Yes he is." Albus simply stated after a few silent moments.

"What? Headmaster you must remove him from the school this instant." Remus practically screamed, but tried to keep his voice down so as not to alarm the Aurors.

"I assure you that he is no danger to me or the other students and Severus is keeping an eye on him. He is doing this because…" here Nikkole interrupted.

"He's doing it because Voldemort threatened his parents. Draco's not a bad kid and everyone finds that out in the end. None of them are bad they just think that the wizards shouldn't have to hide." Nikkole yelled loud enough to alert the Aurors.

"What's going on?" Tonks asked, but Nikkole ignored her and kept talking.

"I hate when people say Sev and Draco are bad guys. Sev is good he's good all the way to the end and Draco is just misguided!" Nikkole screamed slightly hysterical now.

"Yes, my dear, I know. Why don't we stop our discussion for tonight and you get some rest. Then, we can decide what to do in the morning," Albus tried to sooth the girl's emotions. If they didn't he was afraid the rattling potion vials would do more than just rattle. This girl had more power then he and Voldemort combined. He thought she may even have more power then Harry.

"Alright," Nikkole agreed as she took a deep breath and the vials became still once more.

"I do have one question left though. How old are you?" Albus wondered.

"Well, that depends on the day, and if it is the same day that I left."

"It is the third of December. When did you leave?"

"It's three days before I left because it was December 6th, I'm still only 22."

"Alright, well please get some rest. I will have Madam Pomfrey administer some potions after she takes another look at you."

"Thank you, Albus."

Everyone left quietly. After Poppy had checked the girl out, she gave Nikkole a potion for her headache, a Calming Potion, and a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Soon, Nikkole was fast asleep in the quiet infirmary.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: All mistakes are mine. Please only constructive criticism. I will use flaming for my marshmallows so don't bother. If you don't like don't read. This is going to contain Slash, femslash, straight, and lots of smexiness. Don't like. Don't read. Are old enough to read... go find another story. Don't like having OCs... go find another story DO NOT complain to me about it because you have been warned! 

Day 02: Thursday, December 4

When Nikkole woke for the second time, the infirmary was being filled with bright sunlight; Severus Snape was sitting by her bed, reading what looked like a Potions Journal.

"Sevy?" she asked cautiously.

"Professor Snape," was the man's only response to indicate he had heard her.

"Oh sorry, if I may ask… What are you doing here? Where are Tonks and Kingsley?"

"Albus has concluded that you are not a threat to the school or anyone for that matter and has sent them to do other, more important things. I am here to keep an eye on you and make sure that no one bothers you. I am not the only one who has been doing so, you just happened to wake up before my shift was complete and Madam Pomfrey returned," he informed the girl before going back to his reading.

"Oh," Nikkole looked down at her folded hands, not sure what to say.

_I still can't believe that I'm actually seeing Severus Snape. He is by far the best teacher… but then again I am quite bias as Potions is my favorite subject here at Hogwarts. I would love to take classes here. That would be like so cool… no I have to find a way to get out of here and get home. I can't stay here… for all I know I'll wake up any moment in the wacky ward at the hospital. Mom's probably really worried. I haven't called her in almost 2 days. She's probably frantic… I wonder if Sevy really is a good guy here. He seems like the normal nasty Severus Snape, but it's probably just an act. I wonder if he would answer me if I asked him about some stuff._

"Do you require Madam Pomfrey?" Severus asked the girl. She looked lost and alone the way most of his Slytherin did if you knew what too look for in their faces.

"Ah, no," there was another long silence before Nikkole continued. "Did Albus say anything about me asking what's going on around here?"

"The **Headmaster**," Snape emphasized the name, "said I was to answer anything that you asked if I had the answer." The man tried not to act as he did towards the other students like Albus had requested. According to the Headmaster, the girl knew Severus was on their side had actually tried to defend him. However, it was hard to let a mask fall when it had been in place for so many years.

"Okay cool. Why is Draco trying to kill Dumbledore and did you make a wizard promise with Narcissa?"

Snape sat there stunned. Of all the questions the girl could come up with, those two were the oddest. First, he didn't know how she knew what Draco was up to, though he was sure it was probably in those books of hers that Albus had mentioned, and second why and how would he make a Wizarding vow with Narcissa? They weren't the best of friends and he hadn't spoken to her in ages.

"Um…" Severus spoke careful. He still didn't trust this girl, even if Dumbledore did. "Draco's parents are being held captive by The Dark Lord until Draco completes his task or dies, though I think the latter will be more likely to happen. And there is no way I could have made a Wizarding vow with Narcissa because I have not seen her since she was captured."

"Okay so that's something that is different."

"Please explain," Severus set the book down and turned his attention on the girl.

"Well in the books, I know his parents weren't captured by Voldemort. Narcissa was just threatened because of Lucius' failure at the Ministry of Magic and being sent to Azkaban, and Narcissa came to you to make you promise that if Draco couldn't complete his task then you would," She finished explaining. Severus was impressed that she was not intimidated by him and he also knew, without using Legilimens, that she was telling the truth. She truly believed this stuff.

"When you first appeared in my classroom you said something about cam…corders? Though now you are going on about books, why is that?"

"Well, they made the Harry Potter books into movies. You all looked like the people who play them so my first thought was that I had some how ended up on the set."

"Ah, I see," Severus said though Nikkole could see he was clearly and completely lost after the explanation.

After a few moments she spoke again, "Do you…" but then trailed off and stared off into space.

"Yes? Feel free to ask me anything." the Professor asked. His voice didn't have its usual sneer or contempt in it. This was very uncharacteristic for the starky professor and it made Nikkole smile.

"Do you know where the Malfoys are being held?"

"Yes, at their Manor in the dungeons. Why?"

"Well…" Nikkole trailed off. She was about to attempt something that would probably make her very Gryffindor and very Slytherin at the same time. "Never mind, it's silly."

Nikkole continued in the best polite Draco impersonation she could muster. "Professor Snape, sir? I was wondering if I could look at your wand. I really want to see one up close. Is that okay? I promise not to do anything with it."

Snape eyed her for a moment and then drew his wand and handed to the girl. He didn't know why but he trusted her, he knew she was up to something, he could sense it, but he still trusted her. He watched her carefully as she twisted and turned it in her hands, and seemed to be thinking.

_Okay… this is my chance to find out if I really do have powers… Sev is going to kill me when he finds out but I have to do this for Draco… deep breath… one… two… three… "Petrificus Totalus"… _

_Oh my, it worked. _

_I'm so sorry Professor. I promise when I get back you can give me as many detentions as you want… okay… now according to the Headmaster I apparated in here so I should be able to apparate out… now focus only on the Malfoy Manor and the way it's described in the books… think about the dungeons… and wish to be there… _

_I wonder if it will work… Oh my, it did. Now what… oh yeah must find Narcissa and Lucius… Ewww! It's so nasty and dark down here. I can't… Lumos…much better…oh no, Death-eaters what do I do… I am an idiot. I have magic and the art of surprise and I asked what to do… duh, I'm as bad as Hermione in first year… what spell can I use… oh I know… Expelliarmus… oops that's going to hurt when he wakes up… _

_No, no I'm not here to harm you or Cissa no worries… now let's see… a simple Muggle lock. What where they thinking? That's like so easy… Alohomora… hehe it worked on the first try… yeah, I'm good and I know it… Okay let's get out of here… hang on tight now… no I'm not going to splice you Narcissa… okay think of the Headmasters office… that's the best place… think… think… think… _

_Oh hello you are all here already wonderful!_

The Headmaster's office was full almost to exploding, even more so when three more people joined the party, and there was so much yelling going on that they didn't hear the POP of Nikkole's apparate. Severus was complaining about being petrified, Draco was concerned about his godfathers well being, Poppy was yelling as Severus to get back to the infirmary and bed, Tonks and Kingsley were screaming about going after Nikkole, and Albus sat there quietly taking it all in.

"Excuse me…" Nikkole started. "EXCUSE ME!" she yelled and everyone in the room stopped talking at once.

"Miss StarRaven, where have you been? You stole a Professor's wand, then you hit said Professor with a spell, and then you run off and not tell a soul where you are going." Albus asked. "We have been worried sick."

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry about that and I will take as many detentions as Professor Snape sees fit," she apologized and glanced at Snape then back at Albus. "But um… I brought Lucius and Narcissa back with me, so doesn't that count for something?" She asked in a very shy, and Hufflepuff way.

Suddenly, the occupants of the room seemed to notice the two dirt and blood covered Malfoys standing nervously behind the young lady.

"Lucius? Narcissa?" Snape spoke at the same time Draco did.

"MUM! DAD!" He screamed and threw himself at the older Malfoys. "I was so worried. I know I'm a Malfoy and I'm not suppose to show any emotion but I'm so happy to see you." turning to Nikkole he continue. "Thank you so much. I've only just learned you were here but you don't know me and you didn't have to do this just because Uncle Severus said they were in trouble."

"I didn't do it just because he said so. In the books you are trying to kill Al..." with a look and a grumble from Sev she changed her words. "…Professor Dumbledore, because your mom and dad are in danger and it was the same here. I felt that if they were no longer in danger you wouldn't have to be all mean and nasty, well… **as** mean and nasty I guess." She concluded.

Draco smiled with tears in his eyes. "Thank you. I don't care why you did it because you still did it when you didn't have to. Thank you so much." He finished as he gave her a rather tight hug.

"You're very welcome. You are now going to be on Harry's side right?"

"Yes, I always have I just didn't want anything to happen to Mum and Dad."

"Good. That's all I wanted to know." Nikkole stayed silent as the other adults in the room started talking and discussing what would happen next.

Nikkole spotted the sorting hat and made her way over to it.

_Oooooo, the sorting hat, I could put it on and find out what house I should be in… that would be sooo cool… well here goes… … … … Well aren't you going to make up your mind you silly thing? Or are you going to keep mumbling to yourself… wait… what? …what do you mean you can't place me in a house? … … … I have all the right qualities for all the houses? I'm the heir to all the houses? Are you joking…? Oh, you never joke huh? Then what's going on? …_

_Oops everyone is watching me… I don't really like being watched. I guess I should take this thing off and tell Dumbledore what the hat said._

"Why didn't the hat call out a name?" Albus asked as the girl replaced the hat on its stool.

"Ah, well it says I belong in all the houses because I have a perfect combination of all the house qualities."

"What are you babbling on about?" Severus sneered.

"I'm not babbling about anything," Nikkole said a little irritated. She knew that Severus had always put up a front but his front was getting on her nerves. "That is exactly what it said. You can ask it yourself if you don't believe me," she snapped.

"This further convinces me that you were named after the four founders Miss StarRaven." Albus commented.

Everyone, but Tonks and Kingsley, who had already heard what the headmaster thought of the girl's name, turned to the man in confusion.

After explaining to the rest of the room, it had gotten quite late. Albus decided to place the girl in one of the unused teachers' quarters for the night and figure out what could be done in the morning


	3. Chapter 3

AN: All mistakes are mine. Please only constructive criticism. I will use flaming for my marshmallows so don't bother. If you don't like don't read. This is going to contain Slash, femslash, straight, and lots of smexiness. Don't like. Don't read. Are old enough to read... go find another story. Don't like having OCs... go find another story DO NOT complain to me about it because you have been warned!

Day 03: Friday, December 5

Nikkole lay in bed thinking about the past few days. She'd done everything on impulse. Not really thinking about it, but knowing that she was the only one that could save Narcissa and Lucius. She had never really liked them. However if it helped Draco out, then she would do it again any time.

The Headmaster told her to come to his office when she woke up. Glancing at the clock beside her bed she found that it was a little before seven. She had actually been up since just before five but thought that was too early to go to the headmaster's office. Though, she figured he would probably already be up if she had decided to go then.

Getting up she pulled off the pajama's that Tonks had lent her and pulled on her undergarments, shirt and pants. They were clean and dry. She assumed that the house elves must have cleaned them over night, and made a mental note to thank the next one she saw. She always agreed with Hermione that they needed more respect then they got but if they didn't want to work for money she didn't see the point in trying to make them.

Once dressed, Nikkole made her way to the griffin statue and up to Albus' office. He called out for her to come in before she even knocked on the door.

"Good Morning, my dear," he greeted the girl.

"Morning sir. You asked to see me when I woke up this morning."

"Yes. I was wondering if you would like to start classes. You will need to take an exam with each of teachers to see what year you should be learning at or you can start classes with the first years, it would be up to you."

In true Ravenclaw form, Nikkole's eyes lit up at the idea of being able to take classes and learn with the other students.

"I would love it. Taking classes would be so much fun. Though, I think it would be better if I took the tests with the teachers because in some of the subjects I will be much better then the first years and I would be too bored, and me and bored in school never went hand in hand. I would always end up in trouble if I was bored in class. I don't want to end up in trouble. No matter how much I would love to have detention with Sevy I don't think that would look good on my record."

"Sevy?" Albus asked with twinkly eyes.

"Ah, Professor Snape." Nikkole corrected sheepishly.

Albus's eyes got brighter but he left it alone. "Very well I will speak to the teachers and set up a schedule for you. Once we know what you will be learning I will have you taken to Diagon Ally and have supplies bought."

"I don't have any money sir."

"Well, I was thinking I would take you to either Helga Hufflepuff's or Rowena Ravenclaw's vault's. As you are their heir it shouldn't be to difficult for you to get some money from one of the vaults."

"But I don't have a key or anything."

"That is not required. The goblins can perform a test to prove you are the Heir and they will let you in. It's quite simple actually."

"And if you are wrong sir, and I'm not their Heir?"

"Then I will supply you with everything you will need," Albus assured her.

"Oh," Nikkole wasn't sure she wanted to be dependent on the headmaster like that but she really didn't have a choice unless she found a way home. "Alright sir."

"Now we should be getting to breakfast. One last thing before we go."

"Yes, sir?"

"Will you allow me to transfigure your clothes until we can get you some proper uniforms and robes?"

"Of course, sir, but I wasn't sorted so how can I have robes sir?"

"I will put the school crest on them instead a house crest, if that's alright."

"Well that makes sense, can't believe I wasn't smart enough to figure that one out," Nikkole said and stood with her arms straight out to the sides. "Okay, go ahead."

Soon, Nikkole looked like the first years, though a bit taller, before they were sorted. The girl then followed Albus to breakfast, where he would introduce her to the school. At least she had convinced him not to tell them she was the founders' Heir. Her excuse was that she might not be safe, and thankfully he had taken it. In reality… if this could be called real at all… she didn't want people to think he was crazier than they already thought he was.

Once in the great hall, she stood next to him trying to fight the urge to hide behind the older man as he spoke.

"I would like to introduce to you Nikkole StarRaven. From what we can deduce thus far the best explanation is that she is from an alternate reality. You may ask her anything you wish however she can choose not to answer your questions. If she does, you are not allowed to pester her. If I find out you have been pestering her, you will receive detention. One last thing before we commence eating. She was unable to be sorted into a house due to some circumstances that will not be revealed at the moment so she is free to sit with whomever she wishes without complaints. Now let us eat."

_Now where do I sit? I've met Draco and he seems to like me, but if I sit with him then Harry and the other Gryffindors won't want to know me. If I sit with them Draco may get mad because I'm with the Gryffindors and not him. If I sit with Hannah at the Hufflepuff table then everyone will think I'm a baby and I'm only like that once in a while. I could sit at the Ravenclaw table but the only one I really know there is Luna and if I sit with her everyone will think I'm a little crazy like her. I want to get to know everyone before I sit with a specific house… so where do I sit? … … …_

_Well Albus did say I could sit __**anywhere**__._

Everyone watched the girl as she scanned the four tables in front of her. She turned towards the head table and grinned. Then, made her way to the right hand side and sat next to Tonks on the very end. Albus' eyes twinkled brightly. He _had_ told her she could sit _anywhere_.

Nikkole smiled as she tucked into her breakfast. "Good Morning, Tonks."

"Good Morning. If I may ask, why did you sit here instead of with the students?"

"Ah, well if I sat with Harry and the Gryffindors then Draco wouldn't want to know me. If I sat with Draco and the Slytherins then no one would want to know me. If I sat at the Hufflepuffs' table I would be deemed a baby and if I sat with Luna at Ravenclaw I would be crazy or have to have a serious conversation over breakfast. So the only other place to sit would be at the head table until I can let everyone know I want to be friends with them all and this seat is the only one available."

"You thought of all that in the few seconds you stood there?"

"Um, yea, my brain works really fast." Nikkole joked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," the girl giggled. "But, go ahead."

"Why did you want to know why my hair wasn't brown?"

"Oh, ah, well, in book six you have mousy brown hair and your Patronous is a werewolf." Nikkole whispered to her.

"Why?"

"According to the books, you are in love with Remy."

"Remy? Oh, you mean Lupin." Tonks stared at the girl with disbelief in her eyes. "No, I don't love him, at least not that way. He's more like my brother then anything. Besides, he's in love with… oh I shouldn't say."

"Sevy?" Nikkole smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Call it a hunch. Who do you like?"

"Um, well, no one at the moment. Why?"

"I was just wondering that's all."

Soon, it was time for morning classes. The students and teachers went on their way. Nikkole's first test _(all information regarding exams was found on HP Lexicon or made up by myself)_ with Professor Sprout wasn't until 11, so she had 2 hours to keep herself occupied and decided to take a walk around the grounds.

Twenty minutes later she found herself standing in the center of the Quidditch pitch. After looking around a bit, she found the broom shed and grabbed one of the school's brooms. Going back to the center she placed it on the ground and held her right hand over it.

"Up," she commanded. The thing just sat there. "Up." She spoke again, stronger this time, though the broom only turned over. "Oh come on, UP," it snapped up into her hand and she grinned.

_Hehe… I did it. I got the thing to come up so I can ride it. Okay what did Madam Hooch say…? Oh, that's right, mount the broom and grip it tight because I don't want to slide off. Hehe, if everyone at home knew I was quoting the Harry Potter books they would think I was crazy… _

_Oh wait I am crazy, I think I'm actually at Hogwarts… okay then, kick off from the ground… _

_Whoa, that is so cool I can see a lot from up here. It's so peaceful and calm. I love flying. No wonder Harry loves to fly. I would to if… oh wait I do. Hehe. This is so confusing. I don't know what's real or what's not. Hell, I don't know if I'm not just sitting in a padded room imaging all this. There's so much that's different but so much the same. It's kinda like my fan fiction. I could probably get them to do anything I wanted…_

_That's it! I can get the people I want together. I can help Harry fall in love with Draco. I can get Sevy to forgive Remy. I can get Albus out of everyone else's arses. I can make everyone truly happy and make everything the way it should be. That's what I'll do. I'm stuck here anyway I might as well make the most of it._

"Miss StarRaven," someone called from below Nikkole.

Looking down she found a very irritated Professor McGonagall scowling up at her.

"Yes Professor?"

"You are five minutes late to your Herbology exam." She simple stated. Nikkole flew closer and landed next to the woman.

"Oh my gosh, I'm **so** sorry. I didn't realize it was that late. I was just having so much fun."

"Yes well, as I have asked my students before, would you like to be transfigured into a pocket watch?"

Nikkole giggled remembering Harry's first year but the look on Minnie's face quickly sobered her up… "Ah, no, I'll make sure I'm on time from now on, but thank you for the offer." Nikkole told Minnie as she ran off to put the broom back in the shed, and then make her way to the greenhouse.

"You are late, young lady," Pomona smiled as Nikkole came to a skidding halt in front of her.

"I know, I'm sorry Professor."

"It's alright dear. I have set out the written exam. Fill in what you can. When you are finished please bring it to me. I will be in the back room there," Sprout pointed to a pair of wooden doors. "Before you enter please make sure you put these on," she finished as she set down a pair of pink ear muffs.

"Ooo, will I be repotting mandrakes?"

Sprout's eyebrows shot up, "as a matter of fact you will be. You will have as long as necessary however, please don't take too long."

Nikkole sat down where the exam paper was lying. Looking over it, she smiled.

_Well maybe these exams won't be so bad after all… _

_Write a paragraph about each of the following. Include as much information as you see fit… that doesn't see hard at all… let's see… _

_Devils Snare… Well Devil's Snare is composed of a mass of soft, springy tendrils and vines that possess some sense of touch. It uses its creepers and tendrils to ensnare anyone who touches it, binding their arms and legs and eventually choking them. The harder a person struggles against Devil's Snare, the faster and more tightly it binds them; if they relax, it will not kill them as quickly. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment and shrinks away from fire, so a well-placed flame spell such as "bluebell flames" will drive it away from its victims… _

_That's all I can remember. What's next…? _

_Bubotuber… A bubotuber looks like a thick, black, giant slug (it even squirms slightly, although it sticks vertically out of the soil) with many large shiny swellings on it that are filled with yellow-green pus that smells like petrol. The pus reacts oddly with human skin. Undiluted, it will raise horribly painful boils on contact but properly diluted and processed can be used to cure acne… _

_Next is… Gillyweed… Native to the Mediterranean, this water plant looks like a bundle of slimy, grayish-green rat tails. When eaten, gives a person gills to breathe underwater and gives them webbed hands and feet for swimming. The duration of the gillyweed effect is approximately one hour. The effects of gillyweed were first discovered by Elladora Ketteridge. About a century later, gillyweed was re-discovered by Beaumont Marjoribanks…_

_Okay… Mandrake… that one is easy it's my favorite… It's also known and Mandragora. The Mandrake root is a powerful restorative. It forms an essential part of most antidotes, including one for petrifaction. The Mandrake Restorative Draught returns people who have been transfigured or cursed to their original state. Mandrake seedlings are tufty little plants, purplish green in color with what look like tiny babies growing where the roots would be. These creatures grow and develop over the course of several months until they mature and can be harvested and used for potions. The cry of the Mandrake is fatal to humans, so special care must be taken when growing them. Even as a baby, the Mandrake's howls can knock a person out for a couple of hours, so it is essential that you always wear earmuffs when working around them…. _

_Well I could answer the other five questions but if I do Sprout might put me in with the seventh years and I really want to be in Harry and Draco's classes, so I'll just leave those blank. _

Nikkole looked over the test one last time before slipping the muffs over her ears and making her way through the doors. Professor Sprout was placing the last pot and soil on one of the work benches when she entered. The young girl didn't want to scare the small woman so she walked around her and stood before her until Nikkole gained her attention.

Once Sprout acknowledged her, she handed the papers over. The professor handed her a pair of dragon hide gloves and indicated to Nikkole that she should get started. Soon Nikkole was so engrossed in her task that she forgot Professor Sprout was even there.

She gripped the plant tightly and gently pulled the tiny plant out. She was instantly glad that she was wearing the muffs because even with them on the little devil was really loud. Nikkole plopped it down into the new pot then firmly packet new soil around it, effectively making it shut up, and then repeated the process another eleven times.

After she was done, Professor Sprout motioned for her to remove the ear muffs.

"Well done, Miss StarRaven. I only know of one person that can repot mandrakes as fast and as well as you did today. I would give you an "O" if you were taking your O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s I also corrected your written test while you were working. Though, I suspect that you know enough to enter the Seventh year class, I think that you would be more comfortable in the Sixth year Herbology class, am I correct?"

"Yes please!" Nikkole exclaimed excitedly. "Can you tell me who I will be taking it with?"

"Of course, my Sixth years are… Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hannah Abbot, Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle."

"Thank you. I hope I do well in your class."

"Your welcome my dear. I'm sure you will do just fine. Now, it is almost time for lunch you should get over to the Great Hall," Pomona saw the girl to the door.

_Perfect! I'm in sixth year Herbology. I can't believe that Draco, Goyle, and Ron would willingly be in Herbology. I know Draco is smart enough he probably got an Outstanding but that didn't mean he had to take it. I didn't think Goyle would be smart enough to pass anything, and Ron… well Ron always complains about how boring it is. He probably did it because he knew Hermione would be taking it… … … _

_I wonder where I should sit for lunch… … _

_Oh great Harry and Draco are at it again!_

The boys were tussling on the floor trying to punch the smithereens out of each other. Again. They had the student body egging them on and Minerva attempting to disengage the fight. Nikkole walked up next to Minerva so she would be able to hear her.

"I'll break them up, Professor," she patted the distraught woman's arm.

"Nothing I try seems to help anymore. I think this time they really will kill each other. I should have gotten the Headmaster."

"No they won't. Not if I can help it. Everything will be fine. May I borrow your wand briefly?" Minerva handed it over without a word and without taking her eyes off the arguing boys.

Nikkole walked towards the two boys and immediately the crowd parted and let her through. Hermione was trying her hardest to hold Ron at the same time that Pansy was trying to control Blaise.

There was something that would have surprised everyone had they been paying attention, Ginny Weasley, a Gryffindor, was trying to keep Theodore Nott, a Slytherin, from joining the fray as well.

Nikkole realized she needed a spell to keep everyone back. The first one she thought of was _Protego_ and wasn't positive it would help in this situation but knew it was worth a try. The girl imagined a barrier that would encompass the boys and her, and then cast the spell. Suddenly there was a pink transparent barrier between them and the rest of the school.

"You can let them go now." Nikkole said to Ginny, Pansy, and Hermione. The girls released the guys, who tried to get to their friends though were thrown back by the shield. "Don't bother; you won't be able to get through."

"Are you are idiot?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm about to knock some sense into them, quite literally," she explained in a voice usually used to talk to a small child.

Nikkole reached for Draco's shirt collar and had to duck a punch. Grumbling, she swung back. The flat of her right hand connected with Draco's cheek, leaving a pink tinge. He instantly forgot about Harry and turned to the new assailant. When he realized it was Nikkole he stood there stunned. Draco didn't understand why she would smack him.

"That was for almost hitting me, Draco." Nikkole answered his unasked question.

"It's about time someone smacked some sense into him," Harry snorted. Nikkole reached over and smacked the back of his head. "What was that for?" the Boy-Who-Lived whined as he rubbed the injured spot.

"You more then likely started this."

"What? He's always the one who starts it," Harry said pointing at the blonde.

"Actually you each instigate the arguments equally. However, there is no reason for Draco to be doing it now."

"How would you know? You weren't even here. You're just taking that Slytherin's side." Harry's sneer could have put Snape's to shame.

"Oh Merlin, grow up. I know for a fact he hasn't done a thing to you all year. You are so obsessed with him you couldn't stand that you didn't have his full attention, could you? You just _had_ to start something. You probably said something about his Mum and Dad that would have pissed anyone off and then you try and blame it on him." Harry turned as pink as Draco's cheek and hung his head. "I'm right, _aren't_ I? What did you say? Something about Lucius and Narcissa deserving to be tortured by Voldemort because they made a few bad decisions? You know what that might be, but it's not your decision to make. Draco is _not_ his mother or father he's his own person and should be treated as such. Everything he does, he does for a reason. You and I both know that if he hadn't been mean to you when you first met him then you would have ended up in Slytherin and someone in that bloody house would have turned you over to Voldemort and all would be lost right now. So you shouldn't be blaming him you should be thanking him."

When Nikkole finished quite a few people were glaring or, like Draco, snickering.

"What are you laughing about Draco? You aren't much better then him," Nikkole pointed towards Harry, who was now out of the line of fire.

"Wha… what?"

"You are a fucking jerk. I know you wanted to keep Harry at a distance because you knew if you became friends with him Voldemort would end up killing him, but you know what you didn't have to be such an asshole! You didn't need to treat everyone like crap and run to dear old daddy every time something went wrong. Like I said you are your own person and that means you can make choices for yourself. Instead of trying to go through with everything you could have gone to Albus, hell you could have gone to Harry. He would at least listen to you. Granted he may not have believed you with all the lying you do but there were other things you could have done instead of what Voldemort was telling you to do. I know you wanted to protect your mom and dad, Draco, but they made their choice. I'll admit bad ones, but they still knew what they were getting into," Nikkole took a deep breath before continuing. "Now that we have established that you are both jack asses and need to grow up, I want you to make up. Talk it out like the mature adults you should be. Do you understand me?" Nikkole waited for a response but didn't get one. "_Well _do you?" she urged.

"Yes, Ma'am, I understand," the two, very embarrassed boys, said in unison.

"Good, now if you don't mind I'm going to lunch because I'm starved. Infinite Incantatum." Nikkole finished, with a grand wave of Minnie's wand and released the _Protego_ spell. She gave Minnie back her wand, and then walked out of the center of the crowd with her head held high and an air about her that just made everyone make a path for her.

As Nikkole enter the Great Hall, Albus' eyes twinkled knowingly. She just rolled her eyes and thought, '_Is there anything that man doesn't know?'_

As Nikkole pulled out a chair and sat between the aged man and Tonks, he spoke to her.

"Miss StarRaven, I seem to have over looked the most important thing."

"What is that Headmaster?" the girl asked him politely as she piled food on to her plate.

"You do not have a wand with which to perform your Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts Exams."

"Huh, I didn't even think about that either," Nikkole spoke up, rather rudely around a mouthful of chicken sandwich.

"Yes, well I have instructed Miss Tonks to accompany you to Diagon Ally. She will take you to Gringott's bank and then to Olivander's Wand shop."

Swallowing, she spoke, "Okay cool, but we can finish lunch first, right?"

"Of course, dear," Albus chuckled as he stood. "After you are finished please meet me in my office. The password is Licorice Whips."

_Licorice Whips? …LICORICE WHIPS! What the hell is it with that man and candy? Can't he have a normal Latin password like everyone else? …_

_I wonder how we are going to get to London. I hope to god it's not the… _

_AHHHHHH! …no, no, no, no, no, I don't want to go through the nasty, dirty, and disgusting FLOO! Please don't make me… I don't care if Tonks can't side apparate. I can apparate myself remember… You don't want the Ministry to find that out? Well there's a surprise, and ya wonder why Fudge thought you were trying to take over… _

_… Oh god I am going to be filthy… Yes, I am more then willing to let Tonks go first! … Alright here we go… Diagon Ally… or not… yes, yes, let me try again… Diagon Ally!_

Nikkole tripped out of the floo onto Diagon Ally and ran right into Tonks, who grabbed her arms to steady her.

"You alright there, Miss StarRaven?"

"Nikkole," the girl said as she finally caught her balance.

"What?" Nymphadora asked.

"Call me Nikkole," she explained.

"Oh, alright, Nikkole it is then," Nikkole blushed at the way Tonks pronounced her name with the English accent.

"Ah, anyway," the girl brushed the soot off her robes in an attempt to hide her blush and embarrassment. "What's first?"

"Gringotts of course," Tonks stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course," Nikkole said a little sarcastically as she followed the pink haired woman.

The two made their way down the street towards the large Gringotts' sign attached to the even larger marble building. Nikkole carefully climbed the marble steps and stopped at the top as she looked up at the massive wooden doors in front of her. Looking up at the building, Nikkole knew that the books and movies didn't do the place any justice. It was so much larger and beautiful up close and real.

_God does she have to make me feel like a kid? I'm the same age as her… WOW! This is Gringotts? That is amazing. It's HUGE! _

_Ah, the… that door just opened by itself. Does it do that in the books? _

_Okay… they are soooo creepy! The goblins are scary looking. I'm not sure if I want to be here anymore. Can't we go home?_

"Can we go now?" Nikkole asked as soon as she got a glimpse of the Goblins.

"No," Tonks giggled. "We have to get your money."

"Oh, right," Nikkole grumbled.

The girls walked up to a goblin that Nikkole assumed was Griphook. As Tonks spoke her suspicions were confirmed.

"Hello Griphook, My name is Tonks and I'm here on an errand for Dumbledore. He said he would be sending you an owl about the issue."

"Of course, everything is already set up. If you and the young lady would just follow me into the private room, we can get started."

Nikkole and Tonks followed the tiny creature into a small white room. On a table in the center of the room was a bowl with what looked like light bluish-green ultrasound gel. Nikkole had to have an ultrasound done once and remembered the cold stick gel quite vividly.

"Um, what's that for?" Nikkole asked suspiciously hoping to every deity known to man and some not known, that she wouldn't have to touch it.

"That is the magical gel that will allow us to determine if you should be allowed into any of the vaults or not," Griphook explained.

"Oh, how will it do that?"

"Well, you will have to put your hands into the bowl. It will then show what vaults you should be allowed to enter above it in a misty smoke."

Nikkole stood before the table with her nose wrinkled.

_The Gods and Merlin hate me… … _

_Ewww… this is so gross this stuff is slimy feeling. _

_Oh, it turned black at least the color is cool. I wonder if that's supposed to happen. Well, Griphook really didn't react to it so I guess I'm safe… … _

_Oh My, I guess Albus was right. I am the heir to the four founders. I wonder how that happened. _

_Anyway, there better be a way to get this bloody goo OFF ME NOW!_

"Albus said for me to let you decided if you would like to enter Ms. Ravenclaw's vault or Ms. Hufflepuff's Vault. Which will you choose?" Griphook asked.

"The first thing on my agenda is getting this bloody crap off me! NOW!" Nikkole screeched as she held her hands away from her body and grimaced.

"Use your wand you stupid girl," Griphook rolled his eyes at the squeamish girl.

"I don't have one yet that's why we are here!" Nikkole snapped back then turned to Tonks and whined with large almost tear filled eyes and her lower lip stuck out. "Pleeease, get rid of this gunk."

Tonks tried not to laugh hysterically and quickly whipped out her wand and vanished, the once again bluish-green gel.

"Thank you," the teary eyed, lower lipped, and grimacing girl had disappeared and was replace with a bubbly and bouncy version. "I think I'll pick Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw's probably got a bunch of musty old books and though I love to read I am **so** not going to have the time and if I see them I'm going to want to read them." Nikkole explained a rush when Tonks looked at her confused.

"I was going to say. You seem to like to learn." Tonks spoke as they followed the Goblin out of the room and towards the lifts.

"Oh, I do," Nikkole told the Auror. "I just have this thing where if I see a book or something written I have to read it. My friends know not to leave anything around that they don't want me to read because I have a bad habit of just picking up papers, notes, letters, or what-have-yous and reading them. It's only after I read it that I find I shouldn't be reading it," she finished with a tiny giggle as they climbed into the lift.

_I wonder if this is as fast as… oh god I'm going to be sick. This is worse then a rollercoaster… Will this ever stop? …Ugh, yea it stops and it stops fast. Ya know there stinky goblin man you could have warned us… wow that door is amazing. It's even cooler then the door to vault 713! _

_It's made of a diamond? That's even cooler… … … _

_I have to what? Yes, yes I heard you the first time… don't push me munchkin… but why do I have to walk through it? And better yet how am I going to walk through it? It's a diamond. I can't just waltz right though something that hard and solid! Fine, fine I'll try if it will get you to stop pushing on me._

Nikkole placed her hands cautiously on the surface of the door. Though it was made of diamond you could not see anything on the other side. Slowly, the girl pressed against the large gem and her hand went through it easily. Quickly she pulled her hand back and examined it.

"That's not going to do anything to me right?" she asked turning to the goblin.

"As long as you are allowed into the vault it will let you pass. If you are not, you will be trapped in it until we call the Ministry and get an Auror here."

"Good thing I brought one with me," she joked and Tonks giggled but covered it as a cough when the goblin glared at her.

"Just get in there and get some coins so we can get your things and get back to Hogwarts."

"Okay." Nikkole pouted. She wasn't sure that she liked having Tonks order her around; she would rather be ordering Tonks around. '_Haha, probably shouldn't be thinking that way.' _She thought as she pushed through the door.

After pushing through the door, Nikkole found herself in a large stone room. Books and coins were stacked ceiling high on the right and there were pictures stacked seven or eight layers thick along the left wall.

_Neat, there are all kinds of books in here, and portraits too. No… no… I'm not here for those. I need… let's see… Five galleons… twenty sickles… and twenty knuts… that should be enough to get everything I think. Maybe I should ask Griphook if they have something similar to Muggle checks or something in case I need more… … … _

_Um, how do I get out of here? Maybe the same way I got in? Okay that didn't work. That just hurt my forehead. Wait, I wonder if I have to back out… okay that worked. I really don't like that feeling it's like when you get your hand stuck on a vacuum and it tries to suck you in, but this really does suck you through. I really hope I don't have to do that again!_

"Griphook, sir?" Nikkole asked as they walked back towards the cart.

"Yes Miss StarRaven?"

"Do wizards have something I could use to get money from my account without having to come here every time?"

"We do, would you like one?"

"Yes, if it isn't too much trouble."

"Of course not, we need only to have you sign a paper. We will need to return to my desk to do so," he explained as they climbed back into the cart. Nikkole braced herself as it took off again.

Once back on the surface, Nikkole signed the paper and was given a tiny metal card that reminded her of a Muggle debit or credit card, however it didn't quite work the same way. If the goblin was telling the truth then all the seller had to do was tap the card with his or her wand and say the amount of the purchase. The amount would then be transferred from the buyers vault into the sellers.

Back out on the street, Tonks lead Nikkole to a nearby stand that sold hotdogs.

"Are you hungry, Nikkole?"

"Not really. I'm going to go to Olivander's. Will you meet me there when you are done?"

"Of course," Tonks assured her as she shoved the end of a hotdog in her mouth. Nikkole just grinned as ketchup and mustard slipped down her chin. Nikkole fought the urge to reach up and wipe it away. Picking up a napkin she handed it to the pink haired woman and then left. Before something she would regret happened.

Stepping into Olivander's Wand Shop, Nikkole sucked in her breath and looked around wide-eyed and smiled. Of all the places in Potterverse she had ever wanted to see in real life this had been the first on her list. Being here, in this wonderful wand shop meant that she was finally going to get a real magic wand.

"Miss RosePuff ZarRina GryDora StarRaven, I presume you are here to get your wand. I still remember selling your grandparents' and parents' their wands."

"Excuse me? How do you know my family and how did you sell them wands? They aren't wizards."

"Your grandparents, Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Salazar are some of the most well-known witches and wizards. Your parents however were not. Roserina Hufflepuff-Slytherin and Stardora Gryffindor-Ravenclaw were only known to the most trusted of friends and were raised in secret."

"How do you know all that? Are you just making it up?" the girl asked skeptically.

"I know this because I was one of those trusted friends and no Nikkole I am not making it up. I wouldn't even think about lying about such a thing. Now, let's get on with the wand selection."

"I have a question first, if that's okay."

"Of course dear."

"If they are my parents then how did I get to America and why did I get brought here? What's so special about December 6, 2008 and my twenty- fifth birthday."

"America? 2008? What do you mean my dear?"

"That's where I'm from and what year it is," Nikkole said rolling her eyes at the old man. "Are you getting so old that you can't remember what America is or the date?"

"Oh I remember the date quite clearly my dear; it is December 5, 1408 not 2008 and I have never heard of this America you speak of."

"1408? What do you mean 1408?! That's like six hundred years in the past! How can I be six hundred years in the past? Oh my god. I know I have lost it now. There is no way that I can be in 1408."

"Miss StarRaven, you are here already?" Albus Dumbledore said as he walked through the door.

"Yea, um… headmaster… ah he says that it's 1408. It can't be 1408. That's just not possible."

"Actually it is my dear. Is that a problem?"

"Yes, because I'm from 2008 not 1408! Hell, Columbus or China or whoever the bloody hell discovered America hasn't even discovered it yet!"

"America? What is that? The city you are from?"

"No the country, it's the continent to the west of Great Britain and to the east of China and Japan."

"My dear that is where we are, the current established civilizations have not thought to come here. That is why the school and other wizarding places are here it is safe from Muggles."

"Oh, I think I have it. I didn't apparate at least not the first time when I showed up in Professor Snape's classroom, I time traveled when I sneezed. I never left the spot I was standing in I left the time I was in, but that doesn't explain what I know from the books. Diagon Ally and Hogwarts are in and near London, in England not on the American continents."

"Ah, yes. I can understand why that would be confusing. We have magic in place to make it seem as though they are near London however if you went into the ally behind the Leaky Cauldron or as you pass the barrier on to Platform 9 ¾ the magic actually transports you here."

_This is confusing. How can I be in 1408? I mean the books were done in the 21__th__ century so what happened? I mean it would make sense if maybe they were changed to make them closer to the times but that doesn't explain… well I haven't really seen any sign of modern stuff. Yeah there is the daily prophet, and pictures and stuff, but they are all magical and very different even from their Muggle counterparts. Okay you know what… I am not even going to think about how messed up this is. So what if I'm supposedly in 1408 and they have things that they shouldn't maybe us muggles took it from them… wouldn't be the first time a human stole something from another human, or magical being HAHA… I mean I'm standing in Olivander's Wand shop in Diagon Ally… and if this is possible ANYTHING is possible. I'm just going to go about doing everything I want to do and not worry about the how or why for now._

"Mr. Olivander sir, can I get my wand now?" Olivander nodded and started to pull wands off the shelves.

Twenty minutes and a half destroyed shop later, Nikkole finally held her wand, a 12 ¼ inches, slightly swishy, lilac wand with puffskein hair as its magical core and according to Mr. Olivander it was perfect for a Potions student. At some point during the ordeal, Albus had left and Tonks had arrived unbeknownst to Nikkole.

"Yay! I have my wand," Nikkole said as she bounced around the room, but stopped when someone started to giggle behind her. "What the… Oh Tonks it's you."

"Yea who did you expect?"

"No one really," Nikkole explained as she squirmed under Tonks' gaze.

"Anyway if you are done now why don't we go to Madam Malkin's and get you some robes, then we can head back to Hogwarts."

"Alright, but how much time do we have until my next exam?"

"Your charms test isn't until three and it's only one thirty now so about an hour and a half. Is that enough time?"

"Definitely! I'm not like the girls that take forever to get clothes. I hate shopping. All I'm going to do it get what I need and leave."

"Okay let's go then."

They were done by two fifteen and decided to stop for ice cream at a tiny shop near the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron before returning to Hogwarts.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Nikkole asked the Auror. As they looked at the list of selections Nikkole finally stopped rambling on nervously.

"That would have to be strawberry. What's yours?"

"Eww, gross I hate strawberry. Mine's chocolate."

"Well I don't like chocolate so we are even," Tonks giggled as the girl wrinkled up her nose at the cone the man handed her. Nikkole immediately handed it over to Tonks.

"At least we wouldn't have to worry about sharing."

"That's definitely a good thing. I don't like sharing my ice cream."

"Oh, I do as long as it's with my dog, but she can't have it unless it's vanilla so I don't normally have to share."

"You have a dog at home?"

"Yea, I hope she's okay. My mom's probably worried sick; on top of that I missed my own birthday party… well sorta," the younger girl didn't even wait for the Auror to ask before she explained. "It was supposed to be a surprise but my best friend Matt can't keep a secret if his life depended on it, at least not from me anyway. They were throwing it at my house after I got out of work, but I ended up here. If that wasn't bad enough, technically my birthday's not for another six hundred or so years because it's December 6th, 2008 and it's really only December 5th 1408. I still haven't figured out the whole time travel thing. On top of that I miss my best friend desperately and wish he was here with me. He would know what to do." Nikkole finally finished with a sigh as she licked the melted ice cream that had trailed down her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Dumbledore will figure out what's going on and how to send you back," Nymphadora tried to assure her.

"And if there isn't a way?"

"There has to be."

"I hope you are right Nymphy, I hope you are right," Nikkole said to her melting cone. The distraught girl didn't notice her use of Tonks name, nor the way the Auror blushed at her new nickname.

Tonks knew she needed to cheer the girl up, and she had a pretty good idea how to do it.

"So how many of us do you really know?" Tonks asked to distract the girl from her thoughts.

"Quite a few actually," Nikkole told her.

"Name some of them."

"Let's see, I remember Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, all the Weasley's really, Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, the Patil Twins, Draco Malfoy, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Hannah Abbot, Collin Creevy, Luna Lovegood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, All the teachers, most of the parents, you, Moody and a whole lot more but those are just the main characters give or take a few," Nikkole finally finished.

"That's a lot of people."

"Yeah but there are very few I actually trust."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters I don't trust or really know many of the Slytherins' parents well, except Narcissa and Lucius, because they aren't really in the book," Nikkole didn't want to tell the Auror she thought they were Deatheaters because they may not be in this messed up reality. "And I don't know them. The only ones I really trust would be the Golden Trio, the Weasley's minus Percy, I never liked him, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Hannah, and the members of the Order, especially you and Dumbledore, though I think the man really needs to stop hiding stuff and manipulating people to do what he wants. He could just ask and everyone would do it willingly.

_Well, that was interesting… goblins, wands, and an ice cream date? ...ah not a date… an ice cream… um… OH look it's time for my charms test. I need to concentrate on that… now lets see… _

_What charm makes on object Levitate? …Wingardium Leviosa… When was the Cheering Charm invented? … 1400s I think… haha this must be a brand new charm with it really is only 1408. Who was it invented by? ...um, Felix Summerbee or something like that… What is Accio used for? ...that's easy, to summon an object of course… What is delpulso used for? …another easy one, to send an object away … What Charm is used when silencing a target? … Ah, I don't know maybe, Silencio… What spell would be used to unlock a locked door? … Good god could it get any simpler, Alohamora… What is the purpose of Engorgio? …Yep it can. It makes the thing bigger, duh… How would you move an object? … Well you could use Wing… no I already used that one, I know! Locomotor … How would you reverse Engorgio? … Oh Merlin, help me, reducio… What is the best way to fend of a dementor? And was is the exact incantation?...The Patronus Charm… Expecto Patronum. _

_That does it I'm done answering these they are just plain ridiculous. Alright Mr. Professor Tiny Man Flitwick, what are you going to BORE me with now? Oh, I actually get to cast these spells, neat… Okay, yep I'm ready …accio… wingardium leviosa… Silencio… hehe I don't have to hear him… damn he took it off… accio… depulso… reparo… that wasn't on the test… oh well… reducto… neither was that one… well they could have been if I finished the test… engorgio… reducio… oh and last but not least… EXEPECTO PATRONUM… aww, it's a baby tiger… that's so cute. I wish he was real…_

Standing between, the tiny Professor and Nikkole was a small, blue and smoky looking, tiger cub with beady little eyes that watched Nikkole's every move.

"Well done, Ms. StarRaven, very well done, I will put you in the Sixth year Charms class."

Nikkole lost her concentration on the Patronus and it disappeared. "Can I ask who's in it with me?"

"Yes dear, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Millicent Bulstrode. Now, if you don't leave soon you will be late for your Defense Against the Dark Arts test, so off with you."

"Yes sir, thank you."

_It's off to see the… huh? See the what? I got it! Werewolf! I'm off to see the Werewolf, wonderful Werewolf of Hogwarts! Hehe, I think I out did myself this time… Hello, Remy. Oh, okay right down to business no lollygagging… Okay here goes, test three… _

_What charm turns a werewolf back into a person? …Homorphous charm …_

_Dark creatures differ from other animals in several ways. Describe these ways in detail …they are magical in nature, they often do not have a complete life cycle the way a typical animal would but exist simply as a physical extension of an evil intention …_

_What Spell is used to dispel a boggart? …Riddikulus …my fave …_

_List the three unforgivable curses and their incantations. Explain what each of them does. Imperius Curse (Imperio) is a spell that allows the caster to have complete control over the victim. Cruciatus Curse (Cruico) causes a person to suffer almost intolerable pain. Prolonged use of the curse has been known to drive the victims insane. Killing Curse (Avada Kedavra) if this curse makes contact it will kill the victim. Only one person has lived after being hit by the curse, Harry Potter … _

_That wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I wonder what the practical exam will be._

"Here's the test Professor."

"Thank you Miss StarRaven. Now, for your practical I have charmed the next room with different kinds of creatures. Each time you defeat one of the rooms of all the creatures it will renew it self and become more difficult. You will keep going until you fail to clear a room. You will have only five times, in each room, where the creatures can touch or harm you in some way. Please don't be alarmed you will not actually be harmed, it is only an illusion. I will tell you what you will face each time the room changes. Are there any questions?"

"Just one sir, if I do not know how to deal with a creature can I just tell you and end the exam or must I wait until it touches me 5 times?"

"If you really don't know what to do just say so and I will drop the illusion. Is that all?"

"Yep, what's first?"

"Grindylows," Remus said as he opened the door for Nikkole.

_Okay now that's easy. This is just two easy first there's Grindylows then Cornish pixies then there was blast-ended Skrewt… god those things really are ugly … then hinkypuffs… followed by kappas … red-caps… and last a bloody werewolf… that one almost got me. I couldn't get the bloody Homorphous charm to work. I wonder what's next… a boggart… great I get to deal with a freaking spider don't I? … … …_

After Remus told the girl what was to be next, a cupboard appeared across the room from her. Lupin watched as she took a fighting stance with her wand at the ready. He wouldn't tell her but this creature was real, he was at the ready in case something went wrong however he was sure she would continue to excel and she wouldn't need his help anytime soon. He could tell she was ready to cast the Riddikulus spell as soon as the boggart emerged, but slowly her demeanor changed. Her eyes got large and watery, and she started to shake.

Quickly, Remus looked at the boggart and was astonished at what he saw; clearly it wasn't what the girl had been expecting. The image that the boggart took on was that of Nymphadora Tonks, that in it self would not have been scary however, her lifeless body covered in blood was. Glancing back at Nikkole, Remus knew the girl could not dispel the boggart in this state. He stepped between them and the image flashed to that of a full moon. Remus cast the Riddikulus spell and turned it into a deflated balloon that zoomed back into the cupboard. He then released the wards on the doors and turned to the girl.

"Are you alright, it's not real. Tonks is alive and well."

"Th… that's no… not wh… what it… was sup… supposed to… to be! It… it should have… have been a sp… spider! It's spiders I'm af… f… fraid of most."

Remus took her into his arms and held her as the girl cried. He didn't think it was a good time to point out that if that was what she was most afraid of then the spider would have appeared not Tonks. He just kept whispering that everything would be okay and Tonks was fine.

"Oh my dear, what is the matter?" The headmaster asked as he entered the room to find both Remus and Nikkole still sitting on the floor, the latter still crying.

"She faced off the boggart. It didn't change into what she thought she was most afraid of."

"What could it have changed into that made Nikkole this upset?" Tonks asked from behind Albus.

Hearing Tonks voice, Nikkole's head shot up and she stared at the older girl.

"NYMPHY! YOUR'RE OKAY," she screamed as she dove into the metamorphmegus' arms knocking the both of them to the ground. "You… you were cov… covered in blood. I don't want you to die! She… she makes you die… I don't want you to… you can't, you can't!" the girl finished as she buried her face against the girl's neck.

"It's alright," Tonks soothed as she ran her hand over the straight black hair. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Albus didn't say a word as Tonks took control and led her to the infirmary to get a mild Calming Draught from the nurse. After Nikkole had finally calmed down, they made their way to the great hall for supper. Nikkole again sat with Tonks at the head table but she didn't say much. After dinner, Tonks took her back to her room.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Nymphadora asked.

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm really sorry about the way I reacted."

"Don't be sorry! It's perfectly alright! I have a question though." Tonks said to the girl.

"What's that?"

"Why would you be most afraid to lose me? Not Draco to Harry, or anyone else?" the woman asked cautiously.

Nikkole paused as they approached the portrait to her rooms.

"Well," _crap think Nikkole think._ "I'm not really sure. I was positive it would be a spider. I guess it's because you are my favorite character. I'm sure if Remy hadn't acted so quickly it would have flicked between the images of everyone. The way it did with Mrs. Weasley at Grimmauld Place."

"Oh," Tonks face fell. "That's understandable."

"Alright, good night Tonks," the girl spoke to get away from the metamorphamegas before she asked more questions she couldn't or didn't want to answer.

"Night," Tonks turned to leave and then paused before turning back. "You know, I don't mind if you call me Nymphy. I actually kinda like it."

Nikkole grinned at the other girl, "Okay, Nymphy it is then. Good Night."

"Night, Sweet dreams."


End file.
